


A soft Epilogue

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Growing Old Together, Old Married Couple, SHIELD, Shield is now a proper organization, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris





	A soft Epilogue

Her hair was grey.

His was too.

He used to trace the growing wrinkles on her face, his fingers lingering on the lines near her eyes. Her hair had become streaked with grey, and she wasn't young anymore. But she would always look beautiful to him.

Over the last fifteen years, alot had happened. They had buried Lian and William May, the two veteran agents had been there for the birth of all their pesudo grandkids. And they had gotten married, and bought a house not to far from the new SHIELD Academy.

Waking up next to Melinda would never get old, Phil was sure of that. Melinda had slowly began sleeping in more often, her active lifestyle as a SHIELD agent slowly fading away. "Good morning, Love." He'd tell her, and if she wasn't awake already, would softly touch her face. 

They both had their names for the other, he still would be thrilled whenever shs called him "honey", or "Babe". Though she slowly stopped using the latter, and replaced it with "dear."

They would wake up early enough for Melinda to go outside and onto the back porch, taking the Tai Chi stance that had worn her footprints into the wood boards. 

They had both already hit seventy, and Melinda would joke and call him and old man, her hand coming up to ruffle his greying hair. He'd laugh and remind her thier closeness in age.

Every now and then then, they would discuss the old days, fighting evil, saving the world, all the countless adventures that had shaped them into the people they were today. Melinda could still fight, no doubt, and Daisy, who was in her fourties, would say, "you know, eventually you're gonna be ninty and still able to do a push-up."

Melinda would drink her tea, after Tai Chi. There was even a circle worn on the railing around the porch from where her mug would sit, waiting for her to finish. Some mornings, she would make Phil his coffee, telling him he didn't need the caffeine. 

They usually ate breakfast in the kitchen, and occasionally curled up on the couch. They'd get ready for the day before stopping at the front door where Phil insisted that he help Melinda into her jacket. 

Being part-time teachers at the new SHIELD Academy, Phil and Melinda Coulson would give lectures on all types of topics, from 0-8-4s to handling hostage situations, and quite rarely, evil robots and time travel. The younger agents were facinated with the stories of the two legends. The students had become pros at derailing Phil's lesson to get him to talk about Captain America or one of his embarrassing missions. 

Even Melinda was more easy-going. Although the recruites still hadn't figured out how to get out of homework with her. She smiled and joked with her class, and absolutely refused to understand the student's love for memes. 

When the day was done, they would head home, and Phil still took Melinda out on a Date every week or so. She'd get ready with the same small smile as the first time he had asked her out.

During holidays, the team would come over, and spend time together. Leo and Jemma were the heads of the SHIELD science division. Mack was co-director with Daisy. Yo-Yo was in charge of the the inhuman corps.

Phil and Melinda were proud of what their team had become, and Piper would come over every now and then to catch them up on the latest news. 

The two former agents were still paranoid though. Loaded ICERs awaited in the bedside table drawers, and they did a quick sweep of their home before going to sleep at night. Old habits die hard

They were old, and they knew it.

But this was their new life, and Phil and Melinda wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
